


Aftermath

by kats853



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kats853/pseuds/kats853
Summary: Some Keith angst wrote far too late at night, Set after season 4 finale. Don't expect too much.





	Aftermath

Jerking upright out of bed, Keith tried desperately to calm his breaths. He was never much of a heavy sleeper, be it a self taught 'talent' or whether it was cause of his now known Galra genes (Keith thought of the word with much distaste) there was no denying that sleeping was hard. It had been ever since Shiro left, and even though he was back now, Keith couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Glancing at the digital clock placed next to his bed, the bold red numbers glowed almost luminescent in the dim blue lights of the castleship. Flopping back onto the bed and running his hands down his face before going through his hair he contemplated what he could do to pass the time, anything to keep himself busy. He couldn't go onto the training deck, as he'd most likely regret that later on. There was nothing in his room to keep him occupied - not that there ever really was anything, he'd kept his room to the bare minimum but now wished he had a book or something to read that wasn't in some extinct alien language.  
Keith rolled himself onto his side facing the wall. He was hugging his jacket that had apparently belonged to his mother, which he'd missed horribly while away at the Blade of Mamora base, even if the jacket gave him such a feeling of hireath that his ribcage felt it might break from an aching pain of loneliness and confusion. He'd almost died today. He'd almost died today and his teammates ("Can he still call them that after he'd pushed them so far away?) didn't even know, he had to be saved by his -

"- Enemy." Keith spat out the word like it was a venom in his mouth, despite the tears welling up in his eyes. Keith shut his eyes as hard as possible, so hard blurs of white swam in his vision, while he clenched his jaw; he couldn't cry, not here, not now. He stifled a sob and tried harder to slow down his spluttered breathing, heart rate speeding up into a frenzy. 

He frantically racked his brain, trying to find a worse ending to a day than today. He thought back to the day his father dropped him off outside an orphanage and drove off with eyes glistening with unshed tears and a thousand apologies, leaving 6yr old Keith alone in the rain with only a hippo plushie, his mums jacket and knife, and the clothes on his back. A caretaker had found him that night while locking the doors. He thought of the disappointed, ashamed or completely apathetic stares he'd get as countless foster homes would send him back to the same orphanage he was abandoned at on a rainy night. He even recalled the evening he'd punched Iverson in the face after being told of the Kerberos mission's failure before stealing a hoverbike and riding out into the desert, tears splattering onto the dusty ground beneath him as he'd screamed but nothing, nothing at all could've prepared him for earlier.

As soon as Keith had stepped into the control room of the castle of lions he'd been overcrowded y the sheer negativity of it all. Lance and Shiro(?) were having an argument - turned shouting match about 'the right choice'. Keith knew Shiro was in the wrong, he'd heard everything on the communications, Lance had the better idea but Shiro entirely ignored his idea, but Keith was, afraid you could argue, of this Shiro. On the opposite side of the room was a handcuffed Lotor, his enemy turned saviour. Keith despised Lotor, he could snarl just thinking about him. Allura seemed to be almost interrogating him, alongside some Blade members and Coran. Pidge and Hunk were nowhere to be seen.  
Keith snuck away into the corridor heading towards the sleeping quarters. Walking through that room had been physically painful for Keith. There were too many people, angry shouts and negative stares. It reminded him of his second foster home. He could barely breath because of the lump in his throat.

If Keith were to have stayed a few more minutes then he would have seen Lotor being taken away to a different part of the castle and Hunk, Matt and Pidge rush in with an anger no short of livid. They drew so much attention that Shiro and Lance even stopped their argument to hear Matt explain what Keith had almost done. Lance turned and shot at one of the remaining blade members, Kolivan, with startling precision, the shot zooming past his head in warning and show of anger. Kolivan didn't react, or at least didn't move as his mask still covered his face.

For some reason though, the others didn't seem to think of looking for Keith in his old room. So after the synthetic sun went down, and night rose in the castle ship, Keith cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not edit this or make it longer. Who knows.


End file.
